Just Can't Take it Any Longer!
by middnites0ul
Summary: Warning, yaoi! KanouxYukimura pairing, slight UsuixKanou


This story involves the pairing of Kanou and Yukimura from "Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!"

I don't own anything except the plot, and if you don't like yaoi don't read it -_-"

* * *

"Thanks for your help this afternoon, Kanou-kun! See you tomorrow!" Yukimura cheerfully said as he began to walk home. Kanou feeling depressed, didn't say anything and waved goodbye as he saw his love walk away. He fixed his thick red glasses and turned around to get his book bag in the classroom. After getting his book bag he heard a soft mimicking of what just happened, "_Thank you for your help this afternoon, Kanou-kun! Would you kiss me a goodbye?_ Or so that was what you wished for. Kanou," Usui teasing the hooded man, walked closer to him nailing him to the wall. "T-that's not true. I wouldn't want another guy kissing me!" Kanou exclaimed. He felt his heart beating faster and harder since the space between him and Usui was decreasing.  
"Ohoho. Is that true? Then what about you hating girls? It's impossible for a man to hold back his feelings. Or maybe you like Misaki-"  
"THAT'S NOT IT!" after screaming probably just as loud as he could, Kanou took a few deep breaths after that. Usui backed away from him giving up and cutting right to the chase.  
"So how come you've never hypnotized him? Yukimura that is."  
"I-i can't it's not the same that way. You should even know tha-"  
"Oh?" _Damnit now he knows for sure I like Yukimura. Kusou!_ Kanou was flustered from Usui's teasing making his face red as a tomato. He pulled his hood forward more so Usui wouldn't be able to see it.  
"Kanou," Usui called. He walked away but abruptly stop. It was Usui taking off his hood and pulling on it. Knowing how strong he was Kanou knew it wasn't something he could just run away from.

"Let go please," Kanou said softly.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Usui had fun teasing with Kanou maybe just a bit more than teasing Misaki.

"I said let go!" Kanou forcefully pushed Usui's arm out of the way and ran after Yukimura. _Damn that Usui. He knows nothing but how to tease people. I-I'm definitely going to make Yukimura mine! Today!_ Nothing but Yukimura ran through Kanou's head. _It was almost a year already, Yukimura was going to leave Seika High without knowing my true feelings?_ Kanou was thinking so much about Yukimura that he ran right past him and kept going.

"Kanou-kun?" the soft sweet voice of Yukimura's reached Kanou's ears, and rang a sweet melody. He turned around and grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders. Yukimura repeated, "Kanou-kun?"

"Forgive me for this sempai but I really can control myself anymore. It's been too long."

"What are you talking about Ka-" Kanou locked lips with Yukimura, interrupting him but Yukimura didn't mind. The sensation of being kissed felt wonderful to him. It was only his second kiss and also by a guy, but now that it's gone into depth more and also by someone more caring, Yukimura couldn't get enough of it. With his arm, he pushed the hooded-man's head closer to his but let go only a few seconds after as they separated for air.

"Soutarou…" it was the first time anybody had called him by his first name so kindly.

"S-shouichirou…" Kanou also called for him. They kissed once again, intensifying it by using their tongues. It was the first time Yukimura had acted slightly manly. He too was fighting over who would dominate the kiss. But at that point, through just one kiss his mind was lost in another world.

"Sempai?"

"Y-yes S-sout-arou," Yukimura stubled over such simple words.

"Will you allow me to continue expressing my feelings..?"

"Soutarou…" he softly said. Kanou took that as a yes and grabbed the shorter boy's wrist. The two of them ran to Kanou's place as fast as they could, not noticing that they had passed Usui.

"Haha, well took them long enough to wait," Usui said to himself.

"Ne, nii-chan! Hora, hora! There's a creepy man talking to himself!" a young girl said to her brother. Usui chuckled to himself as he headed to Maid Latte.

Later at Kanou's place

"Ah..ah… more Kanou.. more," Yukimura pleaded. Kanou did as so and continued sucking on Yukimura's hard, pink nipples and with his other hand, pinched the other. After that he moved onto taking off Yukimura's pants but suddenly was stopped. Yukimura got up and said, "I'll make you feel good too. Soutarou." Yukimura's dark side came up which no one had known of. Now Kanou was uke, lying on the bed as his pants were being removed. It was what he was always been waiting for. Kanou's erect member popped out after Yukimura removed his boxers. He looked like a dog receiving his treat. It was definitely not a side that Kanou's seen before. For the first few moments Yukimura played with it then stuck it in his mouth all the way. "AH!" Kanou moaned loudly. The green haired boy's head bobbed up and down as he deep throated the other man's member. Kanou couldn't believe how good it felt. He moaned, not caring who was around, letting it all out. "Y-yukimura... I-I'm going to-" Kanou came in Yukimura's mouth as he said surprisingly, "Uwah, so much came out!"

"Gomen.."

"I can't wait anymore," before Kanou could say anything Yukimura pulled off his pants and revealed his cute, pink, strawberry boxers. _Holy shit. Too cute._ Kanou turned red as a tomato again but only this time a bleeding tomato.

"Kanou-kun… nose bleeding at this time…" Yukimura laughed a little as he seemed to be struggling with himself. Kanou finally came back to reality as he saw Yukimura sticking his fingers in his entrance, preparing himself.

"Yukimura?"

"I'm going to put it in, okay?" _Wait what? In me? Or is he-?_  
"Ah! Soutarou! Hnn," Yukimura screamed as he stuck Kanou's length into himself. He was on top with his hands on Kanou's chest riding on Kanou's thick cock. Yukimura bit on one of his fingers, the pleasure was just too much. But he couldn't find his sweet spot.

"Shoichirou… would you like me to.."

"Yes! Please!" He hugged onto Kanou as he once again stuck his length into his entrance.

"Here..?" he asked.

"Ah.. n-no..move," Yukimura pleaded.

"Here?" he asked again.

"N-no. Mmm."

"Here-"

"AH!" Kanou had found Yukimura's sweet spot and began going faster and harder within each second. Yukimura panted, moaned, screamed, all right into Kanou's ear.

"Soutarou I'm going to come.." he faintly said. Within a matter of seconds Yukimura came and so did Kanou. The green haired boy collapsed next to the hooded-man on the sheets they just made dirty.

"Soutarou…" Yukimura called for. He pulled off Kanou's hood, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him with the ounce of energy he had left. After that he soundly fell asleep alongside Kanou who too fell asleep.

* * *

Please review! And I hope you liked the story! :D


End file.
